It is known to add particulate matter to skin cleansing compositions, such as shower gel and bath gels, in order to impart a scrub feel and to aid exfoliation of the uppermost layer of skin upon lathering. More recently, there has been a growing trend to incorporate plastic micro-beads into skin cleansing compositions. However, plastic micro-beads have been found to enter the water course and end up in lakes, seas and oceans. This has led to some environmental groups to call for a ban on plastic micro-beads. Thus, there is ongoing need to develop new and even improved particulates for use in shower gels and the like, which do not suffer from the purported environmental drawbacks of plastic micro-beads.
Further, scouring compositions such as particulate compositions or liquid (incl. gel, paste-type) compositions containing abrasive components are well known in the art. Such compositions are used for cleaning a variety of surfaces; especially those surfaces that tend to become soiled with difficult to remove stains and soils.
Amongst the currently known scouring compositions, the most popular ones are based on abrasive particles with shapes varying from spherical to irregular. The most common abrasive particles are either inorganic like carbonate salt, clay, silica, silicate, shale ash, and quartz sand or organic polymeric beads like polypropylene, PVC, melamine, urea, polyacrylate and derivatives, and come in the form of liquid composition having a creamy consistency with the abrasive particles suspended therein.
Due to the presence of very hard abrasive particles, these compositions can damage, i.e., scratch, the surfaces onto which they have been applied. Indeed, the formulator needs to choose between good cleaning performance but featuring strong surface damage or compromising on the cleaning performance while featuring acceptable surface safety profile. In addition, such currently known scouring compositions at least in certain fields of application (e.g., hard surface cleaning) are perceived by consumers as outdated, and are often disliked due to unpleasant feel on the hands during usage. Abrasive particles derived from natural material such as nut shells e.g.: walnut and almond or derived from seed pits e.g.: apricot and cherry are sometimes meeting above mentioned requirements, however, they appear in nature with dark color and their inclusion in a cleaning product yield an unaesthetic muddy-like liquid composition. This is highly undesirable by consumer/users because it compromises the aspect of the liquid composition and its cleaning performance. Therefore, there is a real need to identify an abrasive particle derived from a natural material that fulfills equally the aesthetic and performance requirements for cleaning liquid composition.
Moreover, cleansing compositions such as personal care products and washing-up fluids are many and various. There is an ongoing need to develop new products having modified or improved properties which may enhance the cleansing function of the composition and/or provide an enhanced experience for the user, particularly when using personal care products such as hair shampoo and shower/bath gels. For example, the user may prefer a personal care product which generates more foam, or has a creamier texture.